Existing approaches to online advertising typically involve pricing schemes in which multiple advertisers specify an amount of money they are willing to pay per impression (or per click or per other action), and in which an advertisement is selected for display to a user based on which advertiser is willing to pay the most money. Unfortunately, there are inefficiencies in this approach. Accordingly, improvements in advertising models would be desirable.